Goodnight Vala
by AvitarGirl
Summary: My version of what I think should happen when Vala returns to the SGC.


Goodnight Vala

Story by: AvitarGirl

Spoilers: none really it's just my version of what I think should happen when Vala returns to the SGC.

Rating: umm, G or PG I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Daniel and Vala. (doesn't that just suck? lol)

Vala lied quietly in her bed in the infirmary. After all that had happened in the last few months it was finally over. She'd been safely brought back from the Ori galaxy, was alive, and back on earth. All this replayed over and over in her mind, especially her pain and her fears of what had happened.

"Knock knock?" came the sound of Daniel's voice by the door. He was dressed in his civvies, ready to go home, she assumed. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Sighing, Vala looked up, instead of at him. "So much has happened" she said quietly. "So much has changed, so quickly."

"But you made it through" Daniel said gently. "You're alive and you're safe." He gently took her hand in his and squeezed it.

She glanced at him, sniffling.

"Are you crying?" he asked looking at her seriously.

Vala managed to sit up, and nodded.

Daniel felt a pang in his heard for her, and cupped her cheek with his hand. "What is it?"

"Daniel this is all my fault" she muttered. "If I hadn't been so concerned with this treasure that I just had to find, that just happened to be here, then none of this would have happened." She felt tears streaming out of her eyes and attempted to wipe them away.

Daniel gave her a gentle comforting smile. "It's not your fault, believe me" he wiped away a few more of her tears. "Come here." He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug.

Vala sighed. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come for me, Daniel" she whispered, her voice shaky. "I've never been so scared, not even when I was a host to Qetesh."

"I think you would have been alright, you've been able to take care of yourself in the past" Daniel said comforting her.

"I don't know about that now, Daniel" she said holding on to him. "This entire experience is new to me."

"But you made it through" he said pulling away and looking into her eyes. "You're here; you're home safe and sound."

Vala shook her head. "This isn't home, as much as I want it to be, Daniel, I don't think that you really want me to stick around."

Daniel looked away for a moment. He knew that he'd treaded her poorly before she'd been taken in the Ori beachhead, but over the last few months he'd worried about her. He'd missed her terribly, and he didn't want to loose her.

Daniel looked back up at Vala. "I do want you to stick around" he said gently. "I don't want you to go."

"But all this time you were trying to get rid of me?" she questioned, sniffling again.

"That was before I realized what it would be like with you gone." He said gently.

Vala smiled at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Vala" Daniel said. "I didn't even realize it until you were gone. As far as I'm concerned, I want you to stay here with me."

Vala closed her eyes and sighed with a smile, then reopened them. She leaned over to Daniel and let him hold her and hug her. Right now the feeling of being wanted and being safe was more important to her than anything. Daniel was her home now. He would be her safety net, and she didn't have to worry about getting by.

"Thank you, Daniel" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

Vala pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes. "For this" she said taking his hands into hers. "For being here for me and for loving me. You have no idea what that means to me." She leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

When she pulled away Daniel managed a small smile. "Your welcome" he said gently. Slowly he stood up and as Vala lied back down he tucked her in. He hardly noticed that he was still holding Vala's right hand.

"You get some rest" Daniel told her. "When you get up in the morning, everything is going to be fine, trust me."

Vala nodded without a word, just a gentle tug on his hand, pulling him close enough for her to kiss him once more.

Daniel pulled away smiling and headed for the door.

"Daniel?" Vala called out quietly.

He turned. "Hmm?"

"I love you" she said simply.

Daniel winked and gave her one of his heart stopping smiles. "I love you too. Goodnight Vala."

fin

lemme know whatcha think!!!


End file.
